You'll Play Your Part (TaF: TP: FiM: BH: PR)
This is how You'll Play Your Part goes in Thomas and Friends: Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic: Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. film opens on Cybertron Optimus Prime: We have endured bitter hardship and countless battles but at long last, our home planet has been restored. We would not be standing on Cybertronian soil were it not for the valiant efforts of both those here and our absent comrades: Ratchet, who remains on Earth to safe guard our ??? friends, and Cliffjumper, who made the ultimate sacrifice. But on this day, at the dawn of a new era, we gather to bestow a special honor one earned by Bumblebee. Through his bravery and devotion to the cause of peace, long before, he rid this universe of the scourge of the Decepticon warmonger. In the company of your fellow Autobots, in the presence of our creator, Primus, the living core of our planet, and by the authority vested in me by the Matrix of Leadership, Bumblebee. [ ] Arise a warrior. goes outside and looks sadly at the starry sky above Thomas: It isn't that I'm ungrateful~ For all the things that I've earned,~ For all the journeys I have taken,~ All the lessons that I have learned~ But I wonder where I'm going now,~ What my role is meant to be~ I don't know how to travel~ To a future that I can't see~ I have my Matrix, I wear this logo~ I'm a Prime, this is true~ But it's still unclear to me~ Just what I am meant to do~ I wanna have a purpose~ Wanna do all that I can~ I wanna make a contribution~ I want to be a part of the plan~ places a comforting servo on his shoulder Optimus Prime: Your destiny's uncertain~ And that's sometimes hard to take~ But it will become much clearer~ With every new choice you make~ Ultra Magnus: Patience is never easy~ I understand wanting more~ I know how hard it is to wait~ To transform and roll out~ Bumblebee: But you stand here for a reason~ You're gifted and you are strong~ That logo is upon your side because~ You belong~ Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee: together Know that your time is coming soon~ As the sun rises, so does the moon~ As love and friendship find a place in every spark and heart~ You are a Prime~ You'll play your part~ Ultra Magnus: We understand you wanting more~ A chance to shine, a chance to roll~ Bumblebee: Soon will come the day it turns around~ Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee: together Know that your time is coming soon~ As the sun rises, so does the moon~ As love and friendship find a place in every spark and heart~ You are a Prime~ You'll play your part~ places his servo on Thomas' arm Optimus Prime: You are a Prime~ You'll play your part~ hugs Thomas Optimus Prime: Your time will come. and the Autobots leave, followed by Thomas' friends and the Equines, as Thomas continues to stare sadly into space. Meanwhile, on Earth, Megatron's motionless body lays at the bottom of the ocean. Unicron's voice can heard as we zoom in Unicron: (voice) Megatron. Megatron! Megatron! Megatron's head, Megatron wakes up Megatron: Unicron? looks up and sees Unicron standing before him Prime Beast Hunters theme song plays Prime Beast Hunters theme song ends looks confused Megatron: I do not understand. Why am I not one with the Allspark? Do I yet live? Unicron: You do not, yet you cannot join the Allspark because my life blood once flowed through your veins. Megatron: Dark Energon. Unicron: It binds you to my Anti-spark. Megatron: Optimus Prime used the Matrix of Leadership and Twilight used the Magic of the Alicorn to imprison you within the Earth's core. So how is it that you speak to me now? Unicron: The foolish Prime and Princess rendered only my material form dormant. But my energy form was roused from slumber when I sensed the awakening of an ancient rival across the cosmos. Megatron: Primus. So, it would seem that Optimus succeeded in restoring Cybertron after my demise. Unicron: I now wish to finish what I began eons ago, and for that, my Anti-spark requires a vessel. Megatron: So I will live again? Unicron: Only to serve me. Your husk will simply be an instrument of my will. uses his power to possess Megatron's body and upgrades him. A newly designed Megatron in jet mode bursts out of the ocean and into space